The Queen's Fall
by SengaWitch
Summary: As darkness comes over Greenwood the Great, tensions rise and threats begin to overwhelm the woodland elves. In a desperate struggle between good and evil, battle appears on the horizon... and one reign ends... ThranduilxQueenofMirkwood(OC)
1. Niphredil

Hello readers! It has been so very long since I've come on here with fresh new tales for you to enjoy. Recently, as I'm sure some of you know, The Hobbit trilogy came to an end in terms of release, and it has completely rekindled my love for Middle Earth, and I've come to adore the story of Thranduil and his late wife, who I have come up with an interesting tale for. So all in all, I hope you all enjoy this story as I release it bit by bit to you.

I would also like to take a second to go through the usual copyright rules and state I do not own any of the characters or any parts of the story used herein. These rights remain strictly with Tolkien's family, and Jackson, respectively.

Otherwise, enjoy!

...

The sound of leaves brushing together was not an unusual sound in most woods, hoever in Greenwood, it had at length become something a bit... odd. As time had passed, the usual sounds of the enormous wood had become more and more sparingly heard by its inhabitants. The elves, ruled over by King Thranduil and his queen, Niphredil, were amongst the many wonderous creatures who lived there. Granted, they were amongst the more powerful ones as well, by comparison.

However, something darker had begun to make itself an abode within these woods for some time now, slowly... but surely.

The air was stifling that summer morning under the thick canopy of leaves. And the sounds that filled the abnormally quiet wood felt suddenly far more magnified that morning.

A young elf woman crouched low on a branch, her brunette hair pulled back into a plait that fell down her back. Her deep green eyes surveyed the expanse of the wood all around her, her pointed ears alert for the sound of her prey.

It was not a regularly occurring problem, orcs and goblins straying into the limits of Greenwood, though they were still unwelcome and treated seriousy any time word from the watch elves brought news of them.

The woman leaned forward, tense, her brows furrowed together in the center of her forehead in concentration as she tightened her grip on her bow.

Was that a sound of movement just now? Or just an animal making its way through the woods, carrying on with it's own business as usual?

She parted her lips, reaching slowly for her quiver so she could draw a bow, but was stopped when she saw a large and powerful rabbit dart out from its hiding place and weave it's way amongst the thick foliage to get away from its hunter. The woman sighed, relaxing and stood upon the thick branch, reaching up with her right hand to steady herself as she quickly surveyed the surrounding woods once more. It all seemed clear afterall...

Making her way to the forest floor, she stowed away her arrows carefully and shoulders her bow as she made her way back to the kingdom's front gates, where they opened behind a wall of thick stone, opened only on magic command, and proceeded to disappear beneath the woodland floor into a realm unlike any other elf den.

Once she reached the front gate, she lifted her gaze to behold as they opened almost soundless for her on unseen hinges.

Once within the gate entrance, the doors moved to close behind her and the brown haired elf gave a sigh, removing her bow from her shoulder, turning to follow one of the many winding corridors to the armoury. Upon entering, a vice greeted her and she shut her eyes for a moment, making an face expressing her unexpected greeting.

"I though you had been informed there were no more orcs within the realm of this wood to hunt down, Gelvil..." came a gentle, almost amused voice fro behind her.

Turning, Gelvil, the brunette elf, set her eyes upon one of the fairest creatures she had ever laid eyes on.

Queen Niphredil was a rare measure of beauty amongst elves. Named after the small white snowdrop flowers woven into her hair, the queen's skin was a flawless pale shade that stood out in sharp but lovely contrast to her raven black hair. Black hair was a rare colour seen amongst elves, most of their kin having light or brown hair; almost never absolute black. There were some who compared the queen in beauty, to that of Melian, the Maia who resided within Doriath, wed to King Thingol, Lord of Beleriand.

However, Melian was not at the forefront of Gelvil's mind in that moment as her dark green eyes met the brilliant and light grey of her queen.

"I apologize, my lady... I wanted to be sure there were no more orcs within our realm," she stated, placing her bo and quiver away carefully.

Niphredil tilted her head calculatingly at Gelvil and narrowed her eyes only the slightest bit. "I thought I also told you not to call me by such a formal title..."

Gelvil hesitated and then turned to look at Niphredil again. "You have been my queen for a long time now... It is only appropriate."

"You have been my friend for even longer than I have been Queen, have you not?"

There was a strained silence for only a second, though it felt vast between the two.

"Yes..." Gelvil finally answered, loering her gaze. "But that does not grant me the luxury of forgoing your proper title when speaking to you."

Niphredil sighed, lowering her arms and strode into the armoury, placing a hand out onto Gelvil's broad shoulder, looking into her long time friend's eyes again, a warm smile appearing on her face.

"As Queen, I am able to make those judgements, and my decision is you do not ever need refer to me by any formal titles... I would be very disappointed in you if you didn't obey this request, Gelvil," she said quietly.

Gelvil looked at her and inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly, pondering these words. She parted her lips to speak.

"More disappointed than you are now that you've caught me sneaking out again?"

Niphredil grinned then and dropped her hand, quirking a brow at her. "Yes. I also wondered, why are you out there so early? You were injured only the other day, so I expected you to rest until your leg was properly healed."

"I just wanted to be certain there were no orcs out there still... It was reported two slipped away, but I wanted to be certain there weren't more that went unnoticed."

Niphredil sighed and shook her head. "You never do quite as you're told..."

Gelvil grinned unabashedly, folding her arms over her chest. "You should know."

Niphredil grinned back at her and rolled her eyes before turning to exit the armoury, her long black hair falling in gentle waves dwn her back. "I expect you to come and dine with me and the king this morning, Gelvil. I wanted to discuss something with you," she said over her shoulder.

Gelvil dropped her arms and frowned. "Of what concern?"

Niphredil smiled at her. "You will know soon enough," she said, watching as Gelvil strode out into the corridor again, looking back at her for a moment before she nodded in agreement, turning to go the opposite way so she could change out of her sweaty hunting gear.

...

Niphredil watched her long time friend turn away and proceed out of sight before turning in the opposite direction and proceeded down a large corridor to find her husband.

Thranduil sat upon his throne, speaking to one of the guards when his attention was drawn immediately to his beautiful wife as she approached up the steps towards his throne. Motioning with his hand that the subject was dismissed, he rose, his crown placed high upon his golden white head as he descended the steps and approached Niphredil.

"I was under the impression that I had asked you not to venture outside without an escort to keep watch over you?" he murmured, cupping her cheek gently.

Niphredil smiled warmly, turning her face into his hand before bringing her gaze up to his.

"And I have told you, that I am perfectly able of going for a stroll on my own," she pointed out.

"That may be, however I would still feel less worried if I didn't wake this morning to find you gone and noone knowing where exactly it was you had gone to," he said.

Niphredil's smile widened and she leaned up to press her lips gently to her king's before pulling away and reaching up, her fingers trailing lightly over his jawline affectionately.

"It was only a walk, and I was only gone for a few minutes... I was with Gelvil, regardless. I wasperfectly safe, I assure you there was nothing to worry about."

"Maybe not, however..." he said in a hushed and intimate voice as his hand came to rest on her still flat tummy area, "Given the circumstances, I still would feel much less stress if you humoured me in just this one way, Niphrodel... A band of orcs was captured only a week ago and two escaped, which were only finally tracked and hunted down yesterday... I would truly rest easier knowing you didn't venture out alone anymore. Even if to find Gelvil or any other member of this court," he said before she could argue the situation any further.

Niphredil sighed, her hand coming to rest on his broad chest and she nodded. "Alright..." she murmured. With a gentle smile, her hand came to rest over his and she gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "I'll be sure to bring a small escort with me if I feel the need to go for a stroll on my own," she shook her head and looked at him in amusement. "Though a group of armed guards does defeat the purpose of going for a stroll alone, doesn't it?"

Thranduil smiled down at her and placed a loving kiss to her brow. "If I am able to, I shall accompany you whenever I can," he promised.

Niphredil grinned at his words. "So you'll make an effort to merrymake and drink a little less so you can rise with me at the same time each morning?"

The expression on the king's face at her words drew a soft laugh from the queen and she pat a hand on his chest reassuringly. "I'm joking... I would be delighted for you to come with me whenever you can, though I understand how busy you are lately," she said, assisting him in running his kingdom any time she could.

He smiled and squeezed her hand back.

"I've invited Gelvil to dine with us this morning," Niphredil said suddenly. "I wanted to talk to her about certain important matters at the same time you wanted to speak with Tunnor and his work as of late."

Thranduil nodded, stepping past Niphredil with an air of seriousness as they walked hand in hand to their area of dining together.

...

SOOOOOOOOO That's the first part done of my newest fanfic! Basically an intro to the characters, some old, some new. I'm aiming to try and do an upload every Saturday hopefully, so we'll see how well that works out.

In addition, I also welcome anyone who has interest in this story so far and who also likes Harry Potter to read my other fanfic, which has been completed for some time now, to get a feel for my writing and stuff and also to have something to read for a while! The HP fanfic can be found here:

s/7124895/1/Other-Evils-in-this-World

I really hope you all enjoyed this, and if there are typos all over, I am SOOOO sorry. It's a new laptop and the keyboard feels weird to me still, haha!

Anyways, see you all in a week!


	2. The Return

Hello again! I hope you all are enjoying your Saturdays, but alas I have just returned from a wedding, and oh my gosh, I adulted today for the first tie. I am all churched out for the next decade :P HAHA. It was EXTREMELY cute though! I have to admit :D Also I am exciting to be announcing a little something down below at the end of this chapter, soooooo PLEASE READ AND ENJOY

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, places or anything to do with Tolkien's original works, or Peter Jackson's works. I am merely an avid fan who has developed a very deep love for Middle Earth and want to expand on what's out there already with some of my own little ideas for other people's amusement~

...

The skies were blue with only a few whisps of cloud, and unmarred sunlight washing over the vast expanses of greenery that morning. Niphredil sat atop a hill close to the outskirts of Mirkwood, her long black hair pulled half back loosely into a lovely and effeminate hair style that suited her simple white attire quite well. Her belly had become visibly swollen, as her expectant child began to show over the passing weeks; though she still had a few months before the estimated time of birth.

She smiled as she hummed to herself, picking her favourite snowdrop flowers, weaving them together gently where she sat in the tall grass, making a sort of flower crown. Tilting her head, a breeze pulled a lock of her dark hair free from behind her pointed ear and she reached up, easily tucking it back into place.

"You seem to be in a brighter mood than usual, my dear," came a deep voice close by.

Niphredil lifted her gaze and looked up over her shoulder as her king came to sit near her, and she leaned back wit a content expression into his arms and against his chest.

"I wonder, does it have anything to do with Gelvil's return?" asked Thranduil.

Niphredil smiled again and looked up at him. "You do pay very close attention..." she murmured, closing her eyes and kissing him lovingly under his defined jawline. "Yes. She's been away again for a month now," she proclaimed.

Thranduil chuckled, looking at her in amusement. "A month is not so long..."

"But it remians a month, does it not?" she persisted, redirecting her attention back to the flower crown she was weaving. "Plenty of things can happen in that time, my love..." she said quietly. "And since we appointed Gelvil to work on the Eastern watch as second in command to Tunnor, she has been away more frequently than I had originally anticipated."

There was a moment of silence.

"You miss her."

It wasn't a question.

Niphredil paused in her work and looked up for a moment, then sighed. "I suppose I do... She is a dear friend of mine, and always will be," she admitted, leaning her head back along his broad shoulder and looking up into his eyes. "Forgive me in being a little selfish in thought and wanting her to remain closer so I would be able to call on her at a whim and have her answer..."

Thranduil smiled and pressed a kiss along her brow. "It isn't selfish... As you said, she has been your friend and has remained dutiful to you and I for many years now," he stated calmly, running a hand caressingly up and down Niphredil's arm. "I can see how you might desire her to stay nearby all the time. However, might I remind you that you suggested the change in position for her?"

"Yes, I know. Gelvil has displayed various talents that are exemplary amongst our guard... and given the rising threat in the East of Greenwood, I knew she would want to go and assist. She is like a wild flame in a fierce wind. There is no containing her or deciding what direction she should go in. She will do exactly as she desires, given enough time."

With a contented sound, Niphredil finished the crown and sat up, admiring her work, smiling when Thranduil placed an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek from behind, then looked at her work.

"It is beautiful, though none can compare to you," he murmured.

Niphredil felt a slight burning in her ears and knew her blush was showing on her pale skin at Thranduil's compliment. With a grin, she turned and reached up, placing the crown upon his head with a graceful flourish, admiring the way it sat there.

Thranduil's brows both raised curiously and he reached up with his other hand, the corner of his lip curving upwards in amusement.

"You really think it suits me?"

Niphredil looked at him contemplatively and then laughed softly. "Oh yes. I think so," she smiled, closing the space between them as she allowed herself to be enveloped in her husband's embrace on the hilltop.

...

"Welcome, Tunnor and Gelvil!" proclaimed Thranduil that same evening. His smile was as handsome as ever as he welcomed back the Eastern watch guard, the entire group looking valiant and proud as they returned, proud and fierce, into the heart of the kingdom.

Tunnor, Captain of the guard, lowered himself onto one knee and bowed his head respectively to his monarchs, the rest of his guard following suit only a moment later.

Gelvil knelt only behind Tunnor and slightly to his right.

Niphredil felt a surge of emotion at the sight of her friend and stood next to Thranduil, smiling at them all. "Welcome home," she beamed at them.

Gelvil lifted her head and flashed a grin at Niphredil, rising with the rest of her team.

"Tunnor, Gelvil, I want you to give me a full report on anything you've found on your month away. The rest of you may disarm in the armoury, then meet us for dinner after you've changed," the elvenking commanded.

As the majority of the guard filed out, Tunnor, a blonde elf, stepped forward, his hand upon the hilt of his blade and he bowed respectfully to the king and queen again, then smiled fondly as he met Thranduil's cool gaze.

Recounting everything they had done on their march, Tunnor explained how they had come across a band of orcs, no doubt moving in a pack with a purpose, cutting through Greenwood, it had seemed. Or at least attempting to.

Gelvil went on to explain how it was unnerving how they seemed familiar enough with the complex winding paths of Greenwood; that perhaps this was not their first time entering the great forest from that direction.

In any course, they had been hunted down and disbanded promptly, none getting away. However, their hunt had been exteneded as a precaution, not wanting to risk letting any of their natural enemy slip by.

This news unnerved the king and queen geatly and Thranduil encouraged a stronger watch to be held in that area of the wood. Tunnor was instructed to add two more to each shift of the watch out in the Eastern area of the woods in order to have a little more strength, as a precaution.

Niphredil nodded solemnly, not liking the sound of this news even one bit; in fact, it unnerved her in a way right to her very soul in a way she couldn't quite figure out in that moment.

"We will be due to leave in two week's time to relieve the current guard out there and we shall remain in place for another month," explained Tunnor, relieved when Thranduil nodded obligingly. "Before Gelvil and I leave again, we will ensure the necessary additions to our watch are put in place, so there will be nothing to worry over."

This drew Niphredil out of her thoughts as she looked from Tunnor to Gelvil, and then up at Thranduil.

When all that needed to be discussed was said, Tunnor and Gelvil were dismissed, but before Gelvil could leave the throne room, Niphredil called out to her, coming over to her, her expression one of imploring.

"Gelvil... You have been gone more and more frequently since Thranduil and I appointed you to be second to Tunnor..." the queen said hesitantly.

Gelvil looked back at her in silent surprise and then nodded. "Yes. I wouldn't dream of missing out on a scout mission. I would do anything and everything to protect our home. Especially from that orc filth..." she said darkly.

Niphredil tensed and looked down for a moment, her brows coming closer together in an expression of worry. "I understand, but..."

"But what?" Gelvil asked cautiously, hoping Niphredil wouldn't resort to demoting her. She had an inkling of what was going through the queen's mind.

Niphredil placed a hand on her growing belly and sighed. "May I simply ask that... when the time draws nearer, you will remain here within the kingdom to witness the birth of the prince?"

Gelvil's green eyes widened in surprise at the hint of pleading in Niphredil's voice and she then looked at her protruding belly, noticing it WAS significantly bigger than it had been a month ago, where it had shown only a little beneath the silken fabric Niphredil commonly took to wearing. "I..." She glanced at Thranduil who was now sitting back down on his throne, watching the two quietly, but making no move to involve himself in their personal affairs. Gelvil looked back at her long time friend, and then let out a shaky laugh, reaching out and put a hand on her pregnant belly carefully. "A prince..." she murmured instead of anything else, her eyes full of wonder. "You're certain?"

Niphredil beamed, her eyes welling up proudly as she nodded. "Yes. I am certain..."

Gelvil's shoulders relaxed visibly and her expression softened as she looked at her queen again. "Our king must be very proud..." she said, to which Niphredil nodded again. Gelvil smiled warmly at her and nodded as well. "I will remain here as the time draws nearer. I promise. I am in fact, immeasurably honoured that you would request me to be here on such a momentuous occasion," she added and laughed, overjoyed.

Niphredil seemed visibly relieved and laughed with her, glancing down and placing both hands over her belly affectionately, one on top and one below the baby bump. "I was worried you might be angered that I requested you to remain here for a watch or two, just in case... But I truly want my love, and my friend to be here when our son is born."

Gelvil's chest swelled with pride, hearing this first hand from Niphredil and she bowed her head. "An elf child is a rare gift... I would not miss this birth for anything..." she assured her.

The queen smiled at her fondly and nodded.

"Since that is now settled, Gelvil, you're free to wash up and join us for dinner as well," came Thranduil's deep voice as he came to stand next to Niphredil, putting an arm lovingly around her waist.

Gelvil smiled up at him as well, nodding her head. "Thank you my lord..." she stated before glancing at Niphredil in excitement as well, then turned to go.

Thranduil watched her go before looking at Niphredil, the corner of his lip curving upwards into a small smile when he saw the immense happiness and relief radiating off his wife. With that, they took eachothers hands and proceeded to the dining hall where their guests awaited them.

...

Yay! Chapter 2 is up and done and I really hope you liked it. Now, for my special announcement! I will be working on another fanfic as ell as an entirely original novel I will be writing on my own in the hopes of having it published one day! Because I want to of course get started on these two things pronto, in addition to this story, I will be attempting to make daily updates for this fan fic :) To push out more writing all the time! Keep in mind, there may be a day or two where I miss a chapter upload, so it would just come up the next day, HOWEVER my very first fanfic, Other Evils in this World, was a daily upload fanfic, and it was received EXTREMELY well, so I will be doing the same with this one and I hope you all enjoy everything that is to come!

With that being said, I will see you all again tomorrow! :D


	3. Legolas

...Guys it is like... not even 7 am right now... Why on earth am I even awake LOL

I figured I don't have to go to work until later this morning, so I'll upload today's chapter bright and early for you :P Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the works or characters, etc. originating from Tolkien's or Jackson's minds. They are theirs, and I am merely an avid elf-wannabe who lets out my enthusiasm with these fanfics!

...

The piercing screams filled the infermary for hours on end. Healers ran back and forth from the room, damp and bloody cloths in their arms as they rushed away to wash them immediately, while others constantly entered the large private room, bearing clean linens and bringing cool water.

Niphredil lay on a bed, propped up by several pillows, her forehead drenched in sweat as she struggled to overcome the waves of pain racking her body constantly. Her body trembled and her breathing was uneven and shallow as she grimaced, tossing her head back and cried out in agony again amid the voices and movement all around her. Her shaking hand clutched the king's, desperate for his presence to help her through the delivery

Thranduil sat on the very edge of the bed, nearest Niphredil's head, a deep frown of concern etched into his face as he kept an arm around her shoulders reassuringly, his other hand clutching hers as she arched her back in pain once more.

"Do something for her!" he commanded firmly, the healers rushing even quicker, alarmed at the frustrated tone in his voice.

"We are doing all that we can, my lord!" pleaded one of the women. "The child is nearly here, only a few more pushes, my lady... Please, I beg of you," said the wise elf woman, checking again below the dressing gown at how the birth was coming along.

Thranduil pressed his lips to Niphredil's temple, concerned at how hot she felt, and how visibly shaken she was. "Niphredil... my love... I know it hurts... but it is almost over. Just a little more..." he murmured affectionately.

Gelvil stood close by, looking frightened for the queen's state, her hands covering her mouth in worry. She watched in fright as the other people in the room rushed about, lines of worry and stress etched into their faces as they tried their hardest to make sure the queen's delivery went as smoothly as possible.

Niphredil let out a strained sob and shut her eyes.

"I ca... ahhh..." she whimpered, pushing again as her body was wracked with pain.

"One more push, my lady!"

Niphredil clenched her teeth and gripped Thranduil's hand a little more firmly, giving one final push and crying out painfully.

And suddenly there were two cries that filled the room for a moment, as Niphredil's screams turned into shaky pants, the others grew silent as the baby's cries grew louder and louder still in the crowded room.

Thranduil lifted his lips from his beloved's temple, his blue eyes wide in awe as he listened to the frantic cries of his child.

Niphredil lay trembling on the bed, her eyes closed. When she felt the weight of her husband next to her lift from the bed, she turned her head weakly, her breathing uneven as she watched him stride slowly to where the elf woman stood, a bundle in her arms.

The elvenking accepted the bundle and gazed in wonder down at his son. His first born... There was an unparallelled feeling of joy and pride that swelled within him as he lifted his gaze from his baby boy, coming to sit near Niphredil again and allowed her to look from where she lay, not wanting her to tire herself out any more than she already had.

Niphredil's lips pulled up into a radiant smile, even after being so thoroughly exhausted. "He is beautiful..." she whispered quietly, looking from her son up at Thranduil, absolutely radiating joy in that moment.

The others filed out to give the king and queen some privacy with their little princeling for a few minutes, Gelvil glancing back once in relief and happiness before closing the door behind her.

Niphredil reached up and ran a finger delicately along the child's plump cheek and giggled softly. "Our little prince..." she breathed in awe. "He looks so much like his father..." she said happily, laughing softly at the proud expression on Thranduil's face.

Thranduil shifted up against the pillows, helping as best as he could to let Niphredil sit up with him, his wife nestled against him, being careful due to her body feeling weak and sore after child birth. Transferring the baby into his wife's arms, Thranduil affectionately took to brushing strands of hair back from her face, while she gazed down in the bundle now situated in her arms.

"What shall we call him...?" asked Niphredil.

Thranduil smiled at her calmly before looking down at the infant, taking a moment to think of the possibilities. After a few moments of silence, Thranduil seemed to have thought of something well suited and turned his head to regard his queen, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Niphredil sensed him watching her and tilted her head up to meet his eyes.

"Legolas..." he said quietly. "His name will be Legolas."

Niphredil smiled and returned her focus to their baby, holding him a little closer still. "Legolas..." she breathed, the name fitting perfectly. She loved it. She loved him. She could not ask for anything to make her any happier in that moment.

...

I know, I know, it's a short one! But I figured given the event, I preferred to keep this chapter focusing on JUST the birth of their baby. ALSOOOOO I'm beginning two more writing projects after this story is nearing completion, so to approach that time a little quicker, I'm going to do my best to upload a chapter each day for this story :D I figure I already have most of the things for this story plotted out in my mind, and I love The Hobbit so much, and so far people have received this story well, I'll up the updates to daily IF I can. If not, I might have to miss a day or two depending on if anything is happening at home or work for me! In the meantime, I'm happy to have another chapter out already, so I'll see you all tomorrow at some point with chapter 4!


	4. Patience, Child

GOOOOOOOOOD MORNING LOVELIES. WHAT TIME DID I WAKE UP TODAY, YOU ASK?! /checks the time/ WELL... 7:20 am is what my brain decided was a damn good idea... UgggGGGHHHH

HAHAHAHA. Anyways, as promised, here is chapter 4, for your reading enjoyment :) I have the day off today so in addition to working on another few chapters, I will be spending my day cleaning my messy as hell bedroom and doing laundry. I dislike this thing called adult life. Someone come take care of meeeee

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or rights to the Middle Earth world. I've simply made up a few of my own here (Niphredil, Gelvil and Tunnor) to add to that already vast expanse of fantasy literature so developed my own little idea of a story out of it for anyone who is interested, to enjoy :)

...

Blonde hair streaked out behind the elf child as he ran amongst the enormous trees of Greenwood. The light laughter that escaped the child's lips was a delight to any who bore witness to it, especially on that day.

He had inherited his first bow and quiver at last. Merely beginning a training excersise, Legolas was still enchanted by it upon first recieving his gift, and was more than eager to escape deep into the confines of his wooded homeland to train in archery, a skill most admired amongst elven kindred. As Legolas's small legs took him over a hillock, it was not a member of the guard which folloed him on his training excersise. No. It was Niphredil, his beloved mother, who came running gracefully behind him, an enormous smile upon her face.

Her usual silken dress and robe swapped out in favour of dark breeches and a leather corset beneath a woolen shirt, paired with knee high leather boots and a long graceful bow and quiver in addition, she looked truly fierce and mesmerizing. For not only was she a most loving queen, but she was a revered archer and skilled hunter as well, and now than Legolas seemed to have grown enough, she wanted to teach him herself the skill and grace of using such refined weaponry.

"Legolas!" she called out haltingly.

The small child continued to run, much to Niphredil's amusement and she increased her speed, coming to stop a few yards before him, raising her brows intimidatingly at him, to which he paid closer attention to, halting in his running at last. He was barely winded, as was she.

"Legolas, you must obey everything that I am to teach you from hereonin, understand? To be a skilled archer and hunter, one must first become attuned and aware of his or her surroundings," she said, crouching down infront of him, reaching out and tucking a strand of his blonde hair behind his pointed ear. She smiled calmly at him, nothing but love and admiration in her gaze as she spoke. "You claim you want to be as skilled as the guards some day, and yet you barrel through here without a whim or care, opening yourself to a predator that may be hiding in your midst."

"Nana, we are close to home here. I am safe," he insisted stubbornly.

"Not quite," came a voice, as Tunnor stepped out from a nearby cluster of trees with an amused grin on his face. "Seeing you barrel through here like that, if I was an orc or goblin archer, you would have been slain in an instant," he told him.

Legolas flushed a bright red and looked up at his mother.

Niphredil let out a small laugh and stroked his hair, rising to her full height. "You see, Legolas? You must first excersise patience and control, before hastily trying to outrun a foe which is merely waiting in the shadows to hunt you down," Niphredil explained. "I understand your excitement of course, so no harm done," she assured him, earning a small grin from her son.

Tunnor chuckled and came over to the two of them, bowing his head to his queen respectfully first before crouching down infront of Legolas.

"I know it is hard to contain the excitement of holding your first weapon, and my what a fine weapon it is..." he breathed, reaching out and running a hand over the small bow fit for a child as young as Legolas was now. "I admit I am slightly jealous," he teased, earning another grin from the boy. "However, I would advise listening to your mother. I may be captain of the guard, but I assure you I couldn't outwit your mother even still. She didn't become queen by sheer luck," he told Legolas.

The blonde elf child looked up at his mother in new awe, to which Niphredil smiled, then turned her gaze to Tunnor as he stood. "You must now diminish your own skill, Tunnor. There are times hen even I am quite awed by your skill and grace," she told him.

He bowed his head respectively. "I thank you for such kind words, my lady..."

Smiling, Niphredil looked down at Legolas fondly, a hand on his shoulder. "Ready to begin your first training lesson?"

Legolas looked from Tunnor, up at Niphredil and nodded fiercely, clutching his bow firmly.  
"And you promise to obey every word I tell you to?" she added, raising a brow.

Legolas nodded hurriedly, wanting to get started as soon as he could.

Niphredil and Tunnor chuckled both at Legolas enthusiasm. "That settles it then, I will leave you two to train. Enjoy yourself, Legolas. And be careful," he added, stepping back from the two before returning to where he was needed.

Legolas watched him disappear between the trees and then looked up at his mother. The two shared a look of full understanding without speaking a single word aloud, turning to make their way to the first spot where Niphredil would help to teach her skills to her son.

...

Sunlight glittered between the foliage high above the treetops amidst the tangled spread of trees in the woods. It had rained only that morning, so dew drops still dripped from leaf to leaf, making their way quietly to the grassy floor beneath.

"Remember... you must be aware of all your surroundings, Legolas..." breathed Niphredil near his ear. She crouched onto one knee, lowered to his level as she reached out, refining his stance and repositioning his small hands upon his bow. "Tell me... what stands out clearest to you in this silence?" she asked quietly, her voice hushed and low.

His brows furrowed together in concentration and Legolas gazed ahead, struggling to understand what exactly his mother meant for him to be focused on his mark, and yet remain aware while keeping his mind open to the rest of his surroundings. "I..." His hesitation was only natural.

Niphredil smiled and brushed a lock of his blonde hair back from his ear. "Don't fret, little one..." she cooed, laughing softly when he looked at her in disappointment. "It as only a question to see what you noticed first," she assured him, holding him close. Reaching down and lifting his chin up with a finger, she met his fierce blue gaze, so much like his father's, with her own calm grey one and smiled. "You are still young. A rare gift, and it will take time to develop the proper attunement to your surroundings, alright?"

Legolas looked up at her and nodded. His eyes then strayed to the way her raven hair had been braided back along the sides of her head, giving her face a sharper and fiercer look than normal. Running a small finger curiously over the little ridges in her hair, he tilted his head. "Nana, why do you make these braids in your hair when you go out into the woods?"

Niphredil sat back in the grass, Legolas seated comfotably in her lap while she regarded him with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. "Well... if you really want the truth, it makes it easir to keep the hair from my face," Niphredil explained.

Legolas met her eyes then. "So it stays out of your face and makes it easier to focus on what needs to be done, right?"

She nodded.

There was a moment's pause and Legolas straightened a little in her lap. "May I have the same?"

Niphredil seemed mildly surprised by the odd request, but nodded, repositioning her legs so he could sit in the proper direction in her lap and began to weave his hair quietly on the sides of his head into similar braids as she had, though she gave him sleeker fishtail braids that looked better with his straight golden hair, then her layered braids that coincided better with her wavy dark locks. As she worked, she hummed Legolas' favourite lullaby, urging him to relax as she worked, content to spend any amount of time with him, even if it took away from their first day of training Legolas in the art of using a bow and arrow. Once finished, Niphredil sat back and admired her work, marvelling at how natural it looked on him. "Well?"

Legolas reached out to touch his hair, a grin apearing on his face within moments as he felt the sleek braids now placed over both ears. "Nana, it is perfect... thank you," he said.

Niphredil giggled, holding him close when he threw his arms around her shoulders in an embrace. She was reminded suddenly how rare of a gift an elf child was, and held Legolas for a moment longer. He was only six years old in that moment, and he would grow, no doubt, to be every bit as skilled and strong as his parents, but he would not remain small for long in retrospect to how long elves life spans normally went. She held him just a little closer, turning her nose to breathe in his scent and sighed, overwhelmed with the love for her child.

"Well this seems an interesting way to learn archery," came a familiar voice.

Legolas pulled back just as Niphredil released her hold on him a little and he grinned seeing Gelvil striding over to the two, dressed in more casual clothing; comfortable brown breeches, and an amber coloured top layer that reached down to her knees, corsetted at the back, with a belt fastened to her side, a dagger within her sheath.

"Gelvil, even on a day like today when there isn't a care in the world and you are allotted time to yourself, you can't relax and insist on coming out into the woods?" teased Niphredil.

Gelvil grinned and folded her arms across her chest. "Quite the contrary... I wanted to see how the prince would do on his first attempt," she admitted.

At this, Legolas puffed out his chest and stood from his mother's lap. "I'll be good. I'll train and work hard and become even better than Tunnor," he stated proudly.

The two elf women laughed softly, Niphredil standing up and picking up her bow as Gelvil chuckled in amusement. "I certainly hope so. It would be nice for Tunnor to finally gain some competition and see how it feels to not be the most revered guardsman for once," she said.

Niphredil made a face at Gelvil as Legolas cheered, desiring nothing more than to be on top.

"Now now, Legolas, remember, you must excersise great control and awareness before giving into your desire merely for being most skilled," the queen said with a firm tone in her voice.

"Your mother is right, you know," Gelvil encouraged, upon seeing the mild sulk in the boy's features. "Tunnor and I, before we go out on scouting missions or hunt down a target, we excersise caution and control above all else. Never forget, one must be safe first before doing anything too rash," she nodded.

The small elf child took a moment to consider these facts and then nodded.

Niphredil smiled again and reached out, placing her hand on his shoulder from behind, directing him further into the glade they stood in. "Come then, let's begin small today and work from there," she said.

Gelvil accompanied the two, but made sure to keep quiet, watching intently as Niphredil coached Legolas on all the finer ways of holding hiw bow properly, stowing his arrows inside his quiver and reaching back to grab them in quick succession without dropping any extra. His stance improved quickly, as did his ability in listening a little closely to his surroundings, though he had some trouble when people came close by. They didn't stray far from the halls of Greenwood, obviously not wanting to risk running into danger that seemed to come and go along the East and South borders of their wood. This wasn't a plan Legolas was most fond of, but he understood the need for precaution, especially due to his immense lack of experience; and of course Niphredil promised they could venture out further f he wanted to once she decided he knew enough and was ready for bigger tests.

By the end of his first month of training, Legolas had come a long way. He was a natural born archer, no doubt taking after his mother. Whenever Niphredil watched, she looked on proudly, smiling delightedly whenever he looked to her for appraisal. Gelvil, too, was impressed and let Legolas know if he kept this up, he would easily outmatch Tunnor in a mission when he was old enough to join the guard.

"Nana," Legolas piped up one evening as they walked back towards the halls of their home. "Do you think I could really do it?"

"Do what, exactly, little one?"

"Join the guard and become better than Tunnor? Like Gelvil said?" There was such a opeful tone in his voice.

Niphredil sighed, holding his tiny hand in her own as they walked, having finished a long day of training again and thought to herself. "I don't see why not. Howver, don't let you desire to simply become better than Tunnor be the sole reason that joining the guard is your ambition in life, Legolas. Remember, not only must you always excerise caution and great awareness, the guardsmen and woman... they put their lives before anyone else's in order to protect this kingdom and ensure an everlasting safety for us, alright?"

Stopping for a moment, Niphredil crouched down and looked him in the face seriously for a moment. "Life is not a competition comprising of who is better than everyone else, Legolas... You do things because you desire to do those things, not because you want to beat whoever is on top, alright?"

Legolas nodded, glancing away.

Niphredil laughed softly. "Do not think I am upset by your competitive streak. Most certainly not," she added, glad when the blonde elf child smiled at her ruefully. "On the contrary, you should have seen how competitive yur father and I used to be when we first met," she winked. "However... if you really want to join the guard when you're older, I would be glad that my son has chosen such a wonderful goal, but don't do it just because you want to beat Tunnor in his skill," she dabbed a forefinger on Legolas's nose lightly and he laughed. "He didn't become captain of the guard only by beating the previous man he replaced. It is an important position, and I expect you to treat it with every bit of importance it deserves, after all."

Legolas smiled at her and nodded. "I promise, Nana... I do..."

With that, Niphredil stood and took his hand again, a content smile on each of their faces as they headed back, the entrance gates to the halls below the wood sighted in the distance.

"Nana, you really think I can be that good one day?"

"I don't see any reason for you not to be."

"... I have to make sure Tunnor doesn't catch me training then," came Legolas' reply, "I can't risk letting him know my style, after all. I have to surprise him," he said childishly, earning an amused laugh from Niphredil as they entered the gate, both in high spirits after such a great day.

...

Hope you enjoyed it! That was chapter 4, and tomorrow morning I will have chapter 5 up and done for your reading leisure again of course :) Please let me know what you thought in a review, as I love to hear from my readers!

See you again tomorrow, lovelies!


	5. Shadow over Mirkwood

Hola amigos and amigas, good morning again! Here is chapter 5 for The Queen's Fall (duh) so I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from the Middle Earth world, unless you count the memorobilia I have stacked on the shelf to my right at the moment, lmao!

...

The hall was so silent that morning, even the wild life outside the stone front gates could be heard faintly if one listened close enough. Thranduil had a deep frown etched in his face, his blue eyes piercing Tunnor in silent rage.

"How can you be sure...?" he asked, struggling to maintain composure.

"My lord, I have recieved word from those scaling the Eastern edges of the wood, the or band is on the move, and they seem to be headed deep into the recesses of the Southern end of Greenwood..."

"Why?"

"We... We are not entirely sure. We can only estimate they intend to forge a stronghold once more in Dol Guldur..." he said, lowering his gaze.

"How can you not be entirely sure..."

"There seems to be... a barrier. We have thus far failed to locate the source of it. But it is powerful. It seems as though those we give pursuit to vanish within minutes when they reach a certain vicinity in the wood. Hence, for the time being, it is merely speculation..."

Silence, once more. "How is it, Tunnor, that what sounds like a sizeable orc troop is able to make their way through this wood, and remain uncaptured for so long..."

"I..."

A bead of sweat trickled down Tunnor's temple. "I apologize... I have no ready excuse for this slip..."

His clutch tightening around his staff, the elvenking turned away to climb back atop his regal throne, waving a hand dismissively at Tunnor.

"My lord-"

"You are dismissed!" Thranduil stated firmly.

Gelvil, who stood close by glanced wearily at Tunnor, wishing to provide words of comfort to him, knowing this find was a great blow to his status as captain of the guard. As they turned away, Gelvil glanced back at Thranduil before following her captain out into the rest of the vicinity.

It had been happening over the course of several weeks. Dark creatures had slowly begun to make their presence known throughout the wood, centering along the Eastern borders, and making their way southwards to where the ancient strong hold stood deep in the midst of Greenwood; Dol Guldur. However, that cursed place had been vacant for so long, the very thought of it had escaped the notice and even memory of several Silvan elves. However, that was not the reason the orc band had gone unnoticed.

It was not an army or troupe of any sort, merely a small band, perhaps a dozen, if that. But they were fast, and had a certain wit about them that the elf guard was not used to seeing amongst their natural enemies. They did well to not lumber through the woods, causing much disturbance, though the Silvan elves could not tell if it was simply due to them developing a smarter method of travel under the elven realm, or if it was a certain level of hesitancy of wandering into the recent darker places in Greenwood, where horrid creatures had as of late taken to hiding.

It was due to this threat, also, that Niphredil and Legolas had less and less frequently ventured out for his training. Even then, Niphredil was cautious to keep a close eye on how far her son strayed in the woods, knowing it was rapidly become less and less safe to venture outwards.

There was even rumour of those who resided outside the borders of that woodland realm, had recently taken to calling the place Mirkwood...

All of it boded ill for the king and queen, who could no longer deny the growing worry and apprehension that coiled inside their hearts like some venomous serpent, forcing them to think fo only the worst possibilities any time there was a breach.

Out in the forest, the air was still as well. It was unnaturally quiet, save for the occasional thunk as an arrow sank a few millimeters deep into it's target; usually the trunk of a nearby tree and whatnot.

Legolas took careful aim and measure, holding his breath for a moment before relinquishing his hold upon the end of his arrow, watching it soar outwards in a straight arc and sink perfectly into another arrow previously shot only minutes before.

Niphredil clapped her hands together and nodded in admiration, turning her gaze upon her son and smiled proudly at him. "You're improving rapidly," she complimented.

Legolas ducked his head for a moment, a grin like any child might have appearing on his face. He felt that same warmth of pride bloom in his chest at his mother's words.

"I have little doubt you will become equal to Tunnor, little one."

"And what about you?" came Gelvil's voice from the nearby brush as she strayed into the clearing nearby. She smiled wryly at Niphredil, tilting her head, wanting to see the display of Niphredil's famed skill with a bow and arrow.

Niphredil raised a brow, but was cut off by her own son's witty remark.

"I would think you wouldn't want me to become better than the man you have an eye for, Gelvil," Legolas teased, the pair having always whipped remarks back and forth to out do each other.

Gelvil's cheeks flushed a bright red, and Niphredil shrieked in laughter at her expression. "Oh my, it seems he's got you there," she smiled at her long time friend, amused at how flustered the normally composed Gelvil was.

"I... That... that is private," Gelvil spluttered.

Niphredil giggled and put an arm around Niphredil, hugging her to her side and brushed back a lock of her hair. "We're merely teasing. Although I can see the appeal. You two would be a splendid couple," she assured her.

"We are not a couple," Gelvil groaned, rolling her eyes, though there was a tug at the corner of her lips that hinted she wished otherwise.

An amused chuckle escaped Legolas as Niphredil gave him a look letting him know he shouldn't have said what he did say, although it had been rather amusing, even to the queen. The elf prince grinned up at his mother and then looked over at Gelvil who chose to stand nearby, leaning back against a tree.

"Oh don't mind me," said the brunette elf. "I'm merely here to enjoy the show..." she smirked at Niphredil.

Niphredil narrowed her eyes at Gelvil suspiciously before looking down at her son. "Alright... well, let me see..." she said and took her appropriate stance, explaining her method in full detail to Legolas so he could mimic her as she fired off arrows into the distance, her form being one of unequal grace. It was easy to see she was a very skilled archer.

After she reached for her third arrow, standing up straight, she pulled it back and took a breath. She had always stressed the importance of being entirely aware of her surroundings at the same time as keeping an eye on her target with undeterred focus. This was one of those moments where that skill showed immensely. Whipping around with shocking speed, she held her arrow within her fingers, in the same hand as her bow, while her dagger flashed out within an instant when she turned, slicing the fruit thrown at her from behind.

Legolas's eyes widened as he regarded his mother with new found respect, seeing the ferocity and balance of calm that darkened her features in focus, her gaze penetrating into Gelvil.

"I thought you were here merely to watch..." she said quietly.

Gelvil grinned, striding forward. "I suddenly had the thought that perhaps a hand to hand demonstration might be of interest to Legolas. Hmm?" she asked, quirking a brow at the blonde elf boy.

Legolas didn't know what to say, glancing from his mother and then back to Gelvil. "I... that..." He frowned, taking a quick breath and looked down to formulate his words carefully, before grinning and looking at his mother. "You can beat her. I know it," he boasted confidently.

Niphredil smirked, her focus turning to Gelvil, regarding her friend cooly. "Well, let's even out the odds a little," she said, tossing one of her daggers to Gelvil.

Catching it and spinning in her hand, Gelvil clutched it and fixed her gaze upon Niphredil as Legolas took several steps back, feeling the air around them rise with thick tension unlike anything he had ever felt before. He was intimidated to say the least. Tunnor was skilled and revered amongst those Silven kindred in Mirkwood, however, what Legolas regarded in both women's faces now... it was a calculating wisdom and cunning ferocity he had not yet seen so close. He knew he had a long way to go to become as skilled as these two.

It began without warning.

Niphredil darted forward, careful to not put too much of her body weight into her steps to ensure she had perfect balance and form, able to move in and out of Gelvil's range with shocking grace.

Gelvil however, had trained just as diligently as Niphredil and appeared to be equal in skill and speed, the two women winding around each other, seeking to land a false blow with the daggers they held. Of course, they would never harm one another, seeking only to display their skill for the elf child watching close by, but the expressions on their faces and the tense mood settling into the surrounding atmosphere could have fooled anyone who strayed upon the duel.

Lashing out with accuracy unseen up close before by Legolas, he watched the two women move in quick succession, their daggers whipping out and glinting in the shimmering light of day, the duel looking more and more like a furious dance between lovers, rather than a sparring match between two friends. It was equally terrifying to watch as it was beautiful.

As they cried out here and there in desperate attempts to land a successful mark, Niphredil fooled Gelvil by feigning going left, but darting to the right and gripped her weapon arm, holding it out of the way as she brought the brunette down to her knees, the cold metal of her dagger pressing into Gelvil's neck.

She lifted her face slowly, exposing her neck and panted as she looked up at her queen, a glint of amusement and respect in her eyes when their gazes met.

Niphredil panted as well, then smirked and relinquished her hold on Gelvil, stepping back and sheathed her dagger.

"You've improved. Much more than since we last sparred for sport," Gelvil commented, pushing herself up on her knees and then rising to her feet with a sigh.

"You didn't think I only sit upon my throne looking the part of a queen, while not training regularly, did you?" Niphredil chuckled, accepting her other dagger back from the elf with a content sigh. "You've improved greatly as well. I am proud you are learning so much from Tunnor."

Gelvil smiled kindly at her words and bowed her head. "Thank you for your words, my lady..." she murmured.

Niphredil smiled at her and then a frown appeared on her features as she noticed Legolas had ceased watching them and was looking out into the woods silently, seeing something, Niphredil knew not what.

"Legolas..." she spoke, striding forwards to him. "What is it, little one?"

"Nana, what are those...?" he asked quietly, pointing out into the dimmer part of the woods in the distance.

Niphredil followed his finger, her gaze searching for the first sign of movement, and when she spotted what Legolas was pointing at, her blood froze. Something unnatural was making its way through the woods. Something she had not yet seen the like of yet.

Gelvil frowned, coming to stand beside the two, looking out as well and her hands balled into fists. "Spiders..." she breathed.

Unnaturally large spiders made their way deep into the woods far out in the distance, though they seemed to take no notice of the trio fo elves watching from afar.

The fact that they didn't see them did nothing to sway Niphredil's worry and she picked up Legolas protectively, holding him close and kept her gaze trained on the distant movement as she moved back, Gelvil picking up Legolas' dropped bow at the same moment, both women moving back and then turning to run back to the entrance gate of the kingdom. Once inside, Niphredil ordered the gates to be shut, placing Legolas on the ground, handing her bow and quiver to a nearby guard and then asked Gelvil to escort Legolas to his chambers. She needed to find Thranduil.

Seeking out her husband and king, Niphredil made her way to their chambers where Thranduil had entered maybe an hour prior to study some things and go over rolls of parchment that remained scattered in an organized manner over his desk in the corner where he had a smaller version of his private study in their room.

At the sound of her entry, Thranduil glanced up and frowning, stood, noticing immediately that Niphredil looked tense and strained.

"What has happened? Is Legolas safe?" he asked immediately, approaching her quickly and grasped her arms gently.

She looked at him and nodded. "Legolas is fine. He's safe. I had Gelvil return him to his bed chamber for now," she said and looked away in distress. "Legolas... he sa something out there. I knew not what I was seeing at first, but now I am convinced... Great spiders... enormous arachnid creatures are making their way deep into our wood..."

At this grave news, Thranduil's face whitened and he dropped his hands from his wife's arms, taking a deep breath. He backed away and looked at the ground, anger creasing his brow.

"I fear..." Niphredil's voice came as her hands came to rest upon his broad shoulders, "... they may be some form of span from that wicked legend... Ungoliant," she whispered. "I feel it in my heart..."

Thranduil turned to face her, searching his wife's face for any sign of her perhaps joking, maybe what she stated was not exactly what she thought. But he knew... He knew she was right. Darkness was making its way into Greenwood, tainting it... poisoning it. Enshrouding it in a wicked shadow that noone knew meant.

"We shall post more guard. We cannot risk a breach..."

Niphredil looked at him and nodded, knowing it was the safest beginning of a plan. "And what of Legolas' training?"

"He is safest within these halls. He is merely a child. If anything were to happen to him, I could never forgive myself..." he sighed, strained with worry. "Promise me, you will train him within these halls however you can until the severity of this breach is measured and informed to me by Tunnor."

The queen nodded. "I promise..."

Thranduil nodded and cupped her cheek gently, leaning down and kissed her tenderly before turning away and headed for the door to summon Tunnor and devise a strategy for what needed to be done.

Niphredil watched him go, the worry only growing within her heart as he vanished into the hall, leaving her to ponder what she had witnessed outside in their wood.

...

Just a reminder, tomorrow morning I will have chapter 6 up and ready for everyone! Again, I love reading your reviews, so please send in more and lemme know what you all think! Thanks!


	6. The Queen's Fright

DISCLAIMER: I AM A POOR ASS BLOKE WHO OWNS NOTHING WHEN IT COMES TO THE WORLD AND CHARACTERS OF MIDDLE EARTH. ENJOY MY PIDDLY LITTLE STORY!

...

"Ada...? Nana...?" came the small voice from the doorway.

Thranduil glanced up from his roll of parchment, Niphredil raising her head from the king's chest as Legolas poked his head wearily into the bedroom of sorts. See, as elves grew older, they no longer required sleep, but instead entered a strange state of dream-like wakefulness. Noone knew entirely why this was, but perhaps it accounted for the reason in which elves admired starlight so much more than any other children of Iluvatar that resided in Arda; they were the only ones who could take in the full measure of that silvery, dark glory and admire it for the beauty it held at night.

"Legolas? What is it, dear?" asked Niphredil, rising from the small chair and closing the distance across the bedroom, opening the door more for her son and picked him up. "Why are you not resting?" she asked in concern.

Legolas looked at her uneasily and then down. "I was scared... I wanted to come and stay with you and Ada tonight... Please?"

The queen looked at Legolas and then turned her gaze upon Thranduil as the sound of him rising to meet the pair met her pointed ears. He placed a hand around her shoulders and reached out with his other hand, stroking Legolas' soft blonde hair and nodded. "Of course you may stay with your mother and I tonight..." he murmured quietly.

The princeling looked visibly relieved, no doubt troubled by the events he had seen only earlier that afternoon.

Upon the news arriving of the sight of the enormous arachnid creatures, Thranduil had instructed the guard watch to be strengthened immediately, and no one questioned or argued otherwise. The guard readily suited themselves up, acquiring their best weaponry and left to not only keep a firm watch along the borders of their halls, but also the edges of the woodland realm, as well as attempting to trail these dark creatures in an effort to learn what they had been scheming in their wicked minds.

Placing Legolas down upon the daybed within their bedroom, Niphredil sat down on one side of him, while Thranduil came to sit upon the other, both parents offering comfort to their frightened son. Niphredil began to speak in hushed tones, all the while stroking his hair while telling him a few old folklore tales amongst their people in an effort to take Legolas' mind off the spider creatures. After some time, Niphredil felt a weight slump down along her breast and she looked down to see Legolas had indeed fallen asleep, his lips parted only slightly in a relaxed expression as he dreamt.

Niphredil smiled and placed a kiss along his brow, and with Thranduil's help they lay him down in their day bed and tucked him in, allowing him to sleep the night away in peace while both parents remained close by in case he should wake and need them.

Lying awake that night, absently stroking Legolas' hair, Thranduil's eyes were drawn to his wife who seemed lost in thought. No doubt she was worried over what she had born witness to outside the hall gates. He sighed, rising from his seat and came to lay down behind her, putting an arm around her waist and kissed her temple gently, regarding her coolly. "What troubles your mind...?"

She remained silent for a moment before turning her face to look up at him. Sighing, she reached up and cuped his cheek, meeting his blue eyes with her own grey ones. "I fear... this darkness that has settled unwelcomingly into our kingdom is only the beginning of something far more sinister..."

Frowning, Thranduil's expression silently encouraged her to continue.

"I... I cannot name the exact fear that my heart harbours," she admitted in a hushed voice, sighing softly, "but, I have an inkling of what it may mean... What with these dark arachnids... the orcs... creatures we don't even have names for taking up residence ithin Greenwood... It tells me, great evil is rising again..." Her grey piercing eyes met his again and there was no doubt in her expression. "You know of what I speak..."

An unpleasant icyness settled itself in the pit of Thranduil's stomach and he paused in the stroking of her arm, which up until that point, he had been doing without realizing out of habit. "You cannot mean..."

"I do not know for certain..." she sat up and sighed, glancing back over her shoulder at Legolas before looking at her king again sadly. "But I have certain fears... certain... certain speculations on what it all might mean, and I... I truly fear this is only the beginning of some far greater danger which I do not know if we will be ready to face when the time comes," she said, her voice emerging strangled with fear and what seemed like anguish. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she looked at Thranduil pleadingly. "I fear what may come to pass..." she whispered shakily. "I fear of the warning that grows within my heart..."

Thranduil looked at her in concern, reaching out and cupped her face in both hands, then drew her close, loosey tangling a hand into her dark locks and closed his eyes as he breathed in her scent for a moment. "Do not speak of such dark things..." he murmured in his deep voice. "You have nothing to fear while you remain here... You know I will do anything in my power to protect Legolas and you," he told her, pulling back a little and looked at her, reaching up to dry her tears affectionately. "I love you... You and Legolas mean everything to me... I would never allow harm to come to either of you," he assured her.

Smiling weakly, Niphredil nodded, reaching up to wipe her tears, gasping when she felt Legolas stir behind her and sit up.

"Nana... why are you crying..?" came his drowsy and little voice.

"Shhh shhh... Go back to sleep little one... Nana only got a little worked up," she assured her son, leaning down to kiss his forehead softly and tucked him back in. "All is well..."

Legolas looked up at her sleepily, his eyes already dropping back closed as he shifted his gaze to his father, who leaned over and smiled reassuringly at him from over his mother's shoulder.

"Ada and Nana are so brave..." Legolas whispered before drifting off to sleep again.

Niphredil smiled when he dozed back off and brushed back a bit of blonde hair from his face, turning to look at Thranduil. Leaning up, she kissed him tenderly, their lips locked for a moment in a loving exchange before she pulled away and placed a hand on his chest. "You have much work to do... Do not let me distract you..." she murmured softly.

Both parents rising from the day bed, Niphredil strolled over to the window overlooking the inner courtyard, watching the bustle of those within come and go. At the same time, Thranduil watched his wife from behind, a thought straying into his mind as he regarded her lovingly; the way her dark hair cascaded in a wavy watefall down her back, providing a sharp contrast to the white flowers and few silver gems woven into her glossy hair. Striding over to his writing desk, Thranduil set to work on a piece of parchment, beginning a letter of sorts, detailing instructions on something he desired to be made. He knew that only those who resided past the dwelling of Laketown would be able to procure the finest gift for him to give to his wife; the dwarves of Erebor...

...

Ta daaaaaa, chapter 6 is done! AND OFF I GO TO THIS HELL HOLE CALLED WORK! See ya tomorrow, everyone!


	7. From One Friend to Another

Morning lovelies! So this morning I am off to the wisdom tooth surgeon cause low and behold, my gnahsers at the back of my mouth are trying to come in and causing meto bite my cheeks all the time without noticing. Oops... Wish me luck!

DISCLAIMER: I hold no rights to Middle Earth related works; I've only invented the characters of Niphredil, Gelvil and Tunnor for the purposes of furthering this story idea I have.

...

Gelvil watched from afar, her dark hair hanging loose down her back in glossy strands, as Tunnor sharpened his blade. He sat in the courtyard below, unawares to her presence where she sat high up in another portion of the grand halls. With a sigh, Gelvil averted her eyes and glanced up to see Legolas watching her from some distance, a coyish little grin forming on his face when he saw her sit up abruptly, alarmed that she had been caught oogling the captain.

"Legolas!" she hissed, pushing herself up into a standing position and ran to where he had nly just darted away from. "Legolas!" she exclaimed a little louder, sprinting up a hall and gasped when she nearly collided with Niphredil.

The raven haired queen looked startled by Gelvil's sudden appearance and blinked her grey eyes a few times before she felt a eight come up behind her leg and looked down to see Legolas peering up at Gelvil from behind her, grinning broadly in what was no doubt amusement.

"And... what may I ask is going on?" Niphredil questioned.

Gelvil opened her mouth to speak and then shook her head. "Absolutely nothing milady. Just-"

"Just that I caught Gelvil looking so lovingly at Tunnor," Legolas boasted and giggled.

Gelvil flushed a brilliant shade of crimson and gaped at the princeling. "I... I didn't!" she said quickly, her gaze darting from Legolas to Niphredil in alarm, though she knew it was futile, judging by the amused expression on her queen's face.

With a sigh, Niphredil crouched down, gathering her skirts out of the way and looked at Legolas. "Legolas. It isn't polite to laugh when someone harbours feelings for another, alright?"

"But-"

Niphredil quirked a brow, silencing him without needing to speak. The blonde princeling huffed and then looked down, clearly at a wrong. "I am sorry Gelvil... I was only joking..." he apologized immediately, knowing it was precisely what his mother wanted and expected from him.

"It's... it's alright..." Gelvil said quietly, offering him a reassuring smile to which he smiled back and then looked at his mother.

"I suggest you go find your father. I believe he wanted to talk to you about learning how to handle a sword soon," she said, laughing at the awed and delighted expression on Legolas' face. He quickle scampered off, leaving the queen and the second in command alone in the hall as they watched him rush off.

"He's really going to be learning sword fighting already? He's only sev-" but Gelvil fell silent when she glanced at Niphredil who was regarding her with a most curious expression. "I... what?" she spluttered and her eyes widened as Niphredil's knowing little grin broadened. She was silent for a moment and then sighed. "He isn't going to learn sword fighting..." she muttered.

Niphredil shook her head. "No... Not yet at least..." she said in an amused tone. "Come. I want us to talk alone for a little. We've both become so busy it's been difficult to do so, has it not?"

Seeing no other option, Gelvil reluctantly submitted to the request, following Niphredil in stride through the twilight halls of their kingdom. There was a calm silence between them as they walked, Niphredil slightly in front to Gelvil as the queen looked around, admiring the scenery around her while Gelvil watched her queen nervously. After some time, Niphredil spoke.

"Why do you not simply tell him?"

Gelvil was caught off guard by the question and her expression showed her obvious surprise when Niphredil turned to face her.

"I... I beg your pardon?"

Niphredil sighed, looking in mild frustration at Gelvil. "You fancy Tunnor... I've seen the way you look at him when you two are in the same room together. And I can certainly see the appeal. He's wise, strong, fast, a valiant guardsman. He would be a wonderful suitor to you..."

Gelvil felt her ears burn as a pink flush appeared along her high cheekbones and she looked down immediately. "I... I do not think this is an appropriate conversation for me to be having with my queen..." she gasped.

With a roll of her eyes, Niphredil stepped forward, reaching out and grasped Gelvil's hands in her own with surprising gentleness and looked up into her face not unkindly. "Then it is a conversation with a friend..." she said softly, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips encouragingly.

Gelvil glanced back and forth between Niphredil's eyes and was shocked at how badly she wanted to open up to her long time friend about her seemingly unreciprocated feelings for Tunnor. She glanced to the side, smiling briefly and then sighed. "Niphredil... I... I do not know how to go about this..." she blurted.

Niphredil smiled wider and turned to resume walking with Gelvil, hooking their arms together as they walked, speaking in hushed tones so that noone intruded on their conversation. As they commenced in stride together, Gelvil poured out her thoughts and feelings towards Tunnor, the look of distress being evident on her face anytime her voice grew too loud. Niphredil would cut in to hush her and coax her back into a sense of calm before encouraging her to continue.

"I understand there is nothing worse than a simple... unrequittance to fear. It would not kill me, no. But... It frightens me to feel so vulnerable on the inside when I should try to remain as toush on the outside, you see?"

Niphredil nodded, looking down for a moment as they stepped over a threshold and into a clearing after having spoken for several minutes already. "I say... you should simply take a deep breath... and open up to him a little more... Let him know, albeit subtely, how you feel towards him," she suggested and smiled. Her gaze then shfted slightly from Gelvil to something behind her and she smiled wider. "Ah, Tunnor, what a pleasant surprise," she cooed, an amusing glint in her eyes at the shocked look on Gelvil's face.

The two women strode into the righthand side of the courtyard they had reached, no doubt Gelvil guided along in a distracted state by the queen during their talk.

Tunnor lifted his head, smiling. "My lady..." he said, then glanced back up imediately again, his grin widening. "Gelvil..." he nodded his head politely.

Gelvil nodded her head in return, coming to stand next to Niphredil as the blonde elf man sheathed his now sharpened blade and then turned his gaze upon both women, regarding them curiously. "And what brings you two here?"

"Nothing in particular. I ran into Gelvil and we had not had a stroll for some time, so we took to enjoying eachothers company a little while conversing. What of yourself?" Niphredil asked.

Tunnor shrugged, folding both strong arms over his broad chest and looked at Gelvil. "Seems to me she does not do much with others on a regular basis," he chuckled.

Gelvil tensed and averted her eyes.

"I was planning on doing a bit of sword play, prhaps you would like to join me and we can spar?" he suggested, raising his brows invitingly at her. "If I may be so bold as to say, it has been some time since I've had you to myelf as well," he pointed out.

There was an electrified feeling that came and went swiftly inside Gelvil, Niphredil watching curiously as the brunette elf looked at her captain .

"Un...less you and the queen have a previous engagement," Tunnor added hastily then, looking back and forth between the two.

Niphredil looked surprised and then smiled. "No no. She is free to go with you," she said, the words holding a double meaning from one friend to another.

"Of course... I could do with some training," she agreed, casting a short glance at Niphredil, catching her words.

Tunnor looked gladenned by her words and nodded, looking at Niphredil. "Has the king made any new change on order on the watch?" he asked quietly, his voice and expression suddenly one of geat seriousness.

Niphredil shook her head. "No. Not at the moment, I am afraid. He feels it best to keep the gates closed at all times until we can sort out precisely what is happening in regard to the activity in Dol Guldur and Gundabad..." she murmured. "I have no complaints, only Legolas is restless being indoors more often than not. He understands of course it is for his own safety, but... Even I am grwing a little ill remaining indoors at all times," she admitted with a weak smile.

Tunnor nodded. "I understand... As I promised you and your husband, the guard and I will do everything in our power to ensure this place remains safe and we flush out the darkness that has come into our midst..."

Niphredil nodded her head then looked at Gelvil. "I have kept you both from your sparring match. I shall do so no longer," she giggled. "Enjoy yourselves. And Gelvil, do go easy on him," she smiled before turning away and left gracefully.

Gelvil watched her walk away and then looked up at Tunnor who met her gaze full on with a handsome smile. She couldn't help smiling back and then turned to lead the way to the training areas within the grand halls of Mirkwood.

...

OoooooOOOOO OOOoO oOooOOO I am actually super excited because next chapter REALLY huge things begin to happen! I can't wait to see your reviews and stuff so I'll see you tomorrowwwwww!


	8. With Heavy Hearts

Good morning readers! So pardon the mild lateness today with this upload, but I seem to have woken up with a very bruised back and neck, which I'm not sure how that happened since all I did was GO SEE THE AVENGERS LAST NIGHT WITH MY SIBLING AND BESTIE! IT WAS AMAZING. GO AND SEE IT. ALL OF YOU. RIGHT NOW. DROP WHAT YOU ARE DOING, SKIP WORK, GO AND SEE THIS FINE A/F MOVIE.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything at all pertaining to Middle Earth in terms of rights and stuff. Just a few doo-dads at home.

...

Thranduil made his way hurriedly down the hall, an outraged fire burning in his gaze. He instructed anyone to leave him be, seeking only to calm himself after what had turned out to be a disastrous exchange between himself and the dwarves of Erebor. Claiming the price for his gift was much higher than what the king himself had originally bargained for, he was outraged and had turned away their beautiful work; a necklace woven using the beautiful white gems of Lasgalen. For Niphredil. He had wanted to give her something extraordinarily beautiful for some time now, though he had failed to find anything comparable to her beauty. And then he had found them; beautiful gems of pure starlight, so similar to the snowdrop flowers she often wove into her black hair. They had been perfect.

And he had trusted those dwarves...

He was pulled from his dark thoughts at the sound of someone approaching him and he turned, then visibly relaxed, seeing his beautiful wife. Reaching out, he drew her close and cupped her cheek.

"The only person I want to see right now..." he murmured.

Niphredil smiled at him lovingly and leaned up to kiss him. When they parted, she opened her eyes and looked into his worriedly. "You have been gone for some time... Did everything go well?"

Sighing, he turned aay and shook his head. "Not well, I am afraid..." he said and frowned. "The dwarves... they are wicked and lust so deeply after gold, I am afraid there was no coing to any sort of agreement with them."

Silence. "And you still will not tell me what it is you were meeting with them over?"

Looking over his shoulder at her, there was a mildly amused look in his eyes. "No... I am afraid I cannot tell you at this moment."

Nodding her head, she accepted his words and then moved to sit on a windowsill, looking out at their kingdom quietly. "Legolas is angry with me..." she said finally.

Frowning, he came to sit beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder and looked at her, his expression waiting for her to continue.

"We were to train today again, but he refused, saying he does not wish to continue when he barely gets to leave these halls as it is... He does not understand the growing danger outside," she said and turned to look at Thranduil imploringly. "Am I not right in worrying for my own child's safety?"

"Of course you are," he assured her. "He is merely a child, yet. He does not understand how much danger resides outside these walls, and what might happen if he is not amply prepared to take on such enemies. You have done no wrong in my eyes..." he told her honestly, kissing her brow affectionately. "You worry so much, and I do not fault you for it. In time, he will understand that remaining within safety is far better than recklessly going out purely to prove one's strength..."

...

Legolas looked out at the guards standing by the front gate, approaching them warily, bow in hand, quiver strapped to his back. He had just turned eight a month ago, and had grown very tired of his mothers constant training indoors. There was only so much he could do. Stepping up to the guards, he frowned when they said nothing and looking between the two, he sighed. "I demand you open this gate," he said.

Glancing down at the princeling, they hesitated. "Under the kings orders, we are not to open the gates unless otherwise commanded by King Thranduil," said one of the guards.

Legolas glowered up at them, his pateicne having worn thin as of late, and this hold up not doing much to help it. "I am the king's son," he said scornfully. "I will do as I please. Now open the gate," he said.

"Legolas!" came his mother's voice. She rushed hurriedly to him, a look of shock and outrage n her face as her eyes darted between the bow in his hand, and his hunting gear, and then the frightened expression now on his childish face. "What exactly do you think you are playing at, little one?"

"Mother I want to go outside!" he exclaimed without hesitation. "I am sick of being contained like some animal in its cage within these walls, mother. I wish to see more of this wood. I am growing rapidly, and I want to train harder. How can I learn to take on my enemies when I never face them? Never see what they can do, or what they are?"

"You are a CHILD!" she suddenly exclaimed harshly, her brows knitting together crossly.

Legolas had never even once seen his mother's usually calm and serene nature crack to reveal such indignant anger. "I... but..."

"You are a child, Legolas. You do not understand how much danger you face by going out there at your age. What I have decided is best for you shall remain in place, and your father agrees you are far better off here until you are of age and READY to exit out further into the woods. How do you expect to take on the shadow that has burrowed its ay into this wood, when even our guardsman have difficulty containing it or tracking it. Please explain to me how... how you think you can do more than Tunnor or Gelvil or any of the other skilled huntsman and women in this kingdom..." she asked, her tone finally quieting.

Legolas looked at her, stricken by her words. He felt a flush of shame rising up the back of his neck, no doubt preparing to appear on his fair cheeks. "Because you have apparently been teaching me... I would have thought you and ada had more faith..." he said suddenly, and then dashed away without looking back.

Niphredil felt a hard knot in her stomach and then her expression softened and she closed her eyes, taking a moment to regather her thoughts. With a sigh, she opened her eyes and looked at the guardsmen. "If anyone should see Legolas come by here again, you will report his presence immediately to me or Thranduil, and make sure he does not get outside this gate..." she commanded before turning away, a serious frown on her features.

...

As the days wore by, Legolas kept to his bed chamber more often than not, often staying up late in order to prove he was a man and didn't need sleep anymore; much to the frustration of his mother and father. The three did not speak openly of the exchange that had occurred between Legolas and Niphredil near the gates, though the strain and tension were as prevalent as ever.

On one morning, Niphredil had decided it was time to speak to Legolas and come to some sort of truce. Making her way to Legolas' chambers, she paused only momentarily to speak with Gelvil, asking for any updates on what had been happening in the southern areas of the woods. Not much to go on, the two parted and Niphredil came to Legolas' chambers, knocking. "Legolas? May I come in?"

There was no response.

Frowning, Niphredil knocked again, a sense of dread slowly creeping up on her as she reached for the doorhandle, the ominous feeling only worsening when the door opened without resistance to an empty chamber. Looking around, Niphredil felt her heart pounding. Legolas had taken to himself a lot more since their small argument, shutting himself up inside his room for most of the hours of the day, only leaving for meal times and other necessary activities. To find him not in his room, Niphredil felt dread slowly turn to fear. She knew there was only a small number of places he might be, and she immediately turned and went to search for him.

...

Legolas looked out silently between the branches of the tree he was in. Having finally made it out after much skilled exploration and timing his movements precisely, he had managed to leave the cavernous inner kingdom of Mirkwood, and ventured out beyond the gate limits without anyone noticing. He felt a swell of pride in his chest at what he had accomplished. It seemed being small had its uses afterall...

He watched as different creatures darted in and out of the brush, living, exploring, existing. He couldn't help grinning and clamboured back down to the forest floor, running ahead, keeping his eyes and ears trained for any sudden movements. He would be ready.

Only, someone else was more ready than he... And they had been scheming the instant they had seen the small princeling sneak away from his home.

As he ran over a hillock, Legolas let out a bark of laughter, delighted in the freeing feeling of the wind in his hair, the sounds of wildlife all around him, accompanied by the scents of his woodland home. He suddenly stopped though, noticing something shimmering dully a few yards infront of him. Frowning, he approached cautiously, reaching out and wrinkled his nose when his hand connected with a very sticky substance. Spider's web. An enormous strand, at that. Looking around, he noticed tangled strands hanging here and there, no doubt left behind by enormous arachnid creatures while they had blundered their way through the wood. A creeping sense of alarm came over him when he suddenly noticed how quiet it had become while he was looking around. He drew an arrow, and strung his bow, turning slowly on the spot. He could do this... He could hunt. He would slay a spider and proudly show his mother and father what he was capable of once he did so.

...

Niphredil ran swiftly out the front gates, her hair tearing wildly behind her, her gowns gathered in her hands as she spared not a moment in rushing out into the woods, armed with only a blade she had taken from the guards.

Two men and Gelvil accompanied the queen as she tore through the woods in search of her son, having found him absolutely nowhere in the halls of their home. He had no doubt been planning it for some time, and Niphredil could only silently beg the gods that he be kept safe for the amount of time he was out there. Noone had seen the princeling come through that way, and they were certain he was only elsewhere in the halls, but at the queen's insistance, they had opened the gate and allowed her to search, knowing that she would not back down. She had no doubt that somehow her son had outwitted the guards in getting out, when their main purpose was to prevent someone or something from getting in...

"Legolas!" she cried out, moving swiftly amongst the trees, her eyes constantly flitting around for any sign of him.

The deeper they ventured into the woods, the more hopeless the search seemed, until there was a piercing scream a distance to their left.

Niphredil's head turned immediately and the fury in her face that her son might be in danger was unlike anything before. She refused to allow any creature that harmed her son come away unscathed. Running swiftly and straying off the beaten path, the party of elves made their way deeper into the woods, dread growing within them when they noticed the spider webs freely hanging here and there.

"Legolas!" Niphredil cried out suddenly, having spotted him.

Legolas had been circling the area only a moment before when he had turned when an enormous weight had fallen behind him and shook the groun he stood on. He had turned slowl, only to come face to face with an enormous dark arachnid creature. He had been paralyzed with fear, the arrow strung in his bow falling from his grasp which had suddenly gone numb. He had stood still for a moment, but the instant he had moved to take a step back and the brush crunched under his feet, the creature had lunged, causing him to scream in fear as he scrambled to get out of reach.

Niphredil could hear her child screaming ahead and her eyes brimmed with tears as she tried to run even harder, not caring each time her gowns tore on a branch or she trod on her skirts. Nothing mattered except saving Legolas. Each scream she heard from him was like an icy wound to her heart and she was desperate to save him, protect him from whatever dager he had foolishly run into.

'Please... please do not harm my son!' was all the queen could think in her mind.

And then they saw it. Bursting into another clearing, Niphredil felt like time had suddenly slowed the moment she saw her son, her eyes widened as he crawled from under the enormous beast. The fear on his face was agony for Niphredil and she ran forwards, knowing the spider was now pulling her son back in an iron grip, from which he could not escape, his dagger lost somewhere a few feet away in his terror.

"Legolas!" Gelvil screamed, tearing through the clearing, stringing her bow and arrow.

Just as she took aim at the hideous creature, another crashed down onto Gelvil, and she let out a strained shout of outrage and frustration, pulling her dagger free and gutted the thing.

Niphredil had been cut off from her son as more arachnids came from the woods nearby, dran to the commotion in the clearing. She was fast, of course, and slew many arachnids, but each one who came was another enemy keeping her from her son, who was screaming desperately for his mother as he was lifted into the air.

"Legolas! LEGOLAS!" Niphredil screamed, having just ushed free of another arachnid, only to watch her sobbing child be taken into the trees and away, his cries growing fainter with each second.

It was a horrible nightmare. It had to be. The creatures kept coming, and Niphredil and Gelvil and the other guardsmen continued fighting them off, all the while Niphredil running further and further into the woods, tears streaming down her face. She had failed. She had lost Legolas. They had taken him from her.

She stumbled forwards, suddenly overwhelmed with grief. He had only been a child, a naive and foolish child who had only wanted to go outside and had never meant for anything like this to happen. Collapsing against a tree, Niphredil's head hung forwards and tears cascaded down her cheeks and onto her now filthy clothes. The trail was cold. The creature had gotten away into some deeper corner of the woods where she could not go on foot and unprepared.

"Legolas..." she choked out in an anguished sob, her shoulders shaking as she cried freely.

It was some time before Niphredil was aware Gelvil was there, also crying. The guardswoman came to the queen, helping her to rise and tried to wipe her tears with shaking hands. She did not speak a word though, knowing Niphredil was heart broken and terrified of what would befall her only child.

With heavy hearts, the elves made their way back solemnly to the gates, dreading what they would have to tell the king.

...

Alrighty! So Legolas is a little shit of course and got himself in trouble, and kidnapped and all that and now everyone is crying WHICH MEANS SHIT IS ABOUT TO GET SO REAL, SO FAST. Tomorrow's chapter (I think at least?) will be an intense one, sooooooo look forward to it!


	9. Into the Woods

Morning everyone! I hope you enjoyed yesterday's chapter, and I also hope you enjoy how everything comes together from here on in in relation to The Hobbit storyline :)

DISCLAIMER: You know the facts. I own nothing.

...

Thranduil shook his head slowly, his hand reaching out hesitantly towards Niphredil who stood trembling, tears rolling down her cheeks. He couldn't believe what she had just told him. It couldn't be true. It was like everything had suddenly stopped mattering. Had it ever mattered to begin with? Not as much as Legolas.

"How... how did he get out...?" he asked in an unnervingly quiet tone.

Gelvil glanced at the guardsmen who had been stationed at the entrance warily, seeing no way out of this for them. Even if they lied and tried to make it better, they would surely be severely punished for letting the princeling slip by unnoticed.

"We do not know, my lord..."

Thranduil stared down at a small mark in the floor, focusing all his attention on it so he wouldn't lash out, but he was finding it extraordinarily difficult. "How can you not know... You had one task. One VERY simple task appointed to you and you failed," he said, his tone still hushed and eerily controlled. His eyes though told an entirely different story as he turned his gaze upon the guardsmen while they spoke, blundering over eachothers words in an effort to salvage what little chance they had at remaining in good standing with the king.

"You know..." Thranduil said through clenched teeth suddenly, cutting them off mid way through their arguments, "you two had best hope we find my son... If any harm has come to him whatsoever, you two will suffer immensely more than whatever punishment I will deal out to you once I think of something appropriate..." he growled deep in his throat, his look, absolutely murderous. There was a tense silence, and then Thranduil turned away, folding his arms behind his back. "Get out..." he said through gritted teeth, struggling to maintain his composure.

Once the guardsmen darted out, there was another lengthy and uncomfortable silence before the king spoke yet again. "Gelvil... bring Tunnor here. We need to find out exactly where Legolas had been taken to and formulate a means of bringing him home," he commanded sternly.

Gelvil bowed and then left the chamber, leaving Niphredil alone with him finally.

The queen had at some point reached up to cover her mouth in horror at what had happened, her sobs becoming silent, too anguished and afraid for her child to make any noise anymore. Her head had been bowed, her hair draped over her face, so she did not immediately notice when Thranduil approached her, quietly and slowly.

The elven king reached out towards his wife, overcome with grief, seeing how torn up she felt over what she had immediately blamed upon herself. He was not angry with her. He had never for even a moment been angry with her. He leaned down slightly to her, pushing back locks of her dark hair so he could see her face better, tucking them behind her ears. He looked at her sadly when she tried to hide her face away from him even more, something which he did not want her to do when she was in so much distress. He cupped her cheeks gently and with his thumbs, silently wiped away her tears, meeting her eyes unwaveringly. "Niphredil... we will save him..." he murmured.

Her grey eyes met his blue ones sadly and she felt her lips tremble. "How can you be certain...? How can you trust that I can save him when I couldn't do so this time?" she whispered shakily.

His heart broke at the sound of her voice, and the words she used to express her feelings. Leaning down, he kissed her gently, holding their lips together for a brief moment before resting his forehead against hers, drawing her closer and lacing their fingers together. "I trust you. As I always have," he told her. "What happened is not your fault, nor have I even for a moment believed it to be. It would have happened no matter what we had chosen to do, you know this..."

Niphredil held his gaze, her breath still shaky as she tried to calm herself. "Thranduil... What if... he..." she choked up, unable to finish her sentence, fear gripping her mind and heart, rendering her unable to go on.

Shaking his head, he pulled hr close, holding her fiercely, stroing her hair. "Don't think that way, Niphredil... We will save him. We will find out where they have taken him and we will bring our son home..." He glanced up when Tunnor and Gelvil entered the chamber together, serious expressions on both their faces.

"My lord... my lady..." Tunnor said, bowing his head. "I have assembled several guardsmen together," he explained as the king and queen drew apart. "What will you have us do upon finding the enemy?"

"If you are able... bring Legolas back safely. If you are unable, report back to me immediately and we will assemble whatever we need to bring him back," he said sternly. He put an arm around Niphredil, knoing she needed him nearby to remain in sound mind in these dark times, and he also knew he need not explain such things to Tunnor, who accepted Thranduil's gesture as solid reasoning, the two going over quick details and arrangements before Tunnor turned and motioned for Gelvil to follow, the elves heading out in search of the lost princeling.

Niphredil kept her head upon Thranduil's shoulder, her fingers lacing with his softly. "I am so sorry..." she whispered.

Thranduil leaned down and pressed his lips to her brow again, holding her a little tighter as he did so. "None of this is your fault..." he breathed.

...

Gelvil and Tunnor crouched low within the southern perimiters of the forest. They both were silent, and skilled, thus going forward alone to scout out the location in search of Legolas while the others in their group remained a little ways behind, ready at a moments notice.

Shifting her weight, Gelvil inched closer to the end of the thick branch she stood on, a frown upon her brow, her shoulders set taught. She listened closely as the band of orcs a ways away spoke in hushed tones, only to errupt in loud voices and commence an argument once more.

"This is fruitless..." she muttered. "They aren't making any menti-"

"And the prince. The master will be pleased once he arrives to deal with him. We can make sure those elf scum do whatever we desire. They wouldn't dare risk hurting a hair on that runt's head..." growled one of the orcs who may have been the leader, though it was difficult to make that observation given they all spoke over eachother on a regular basis.

Tunnor reached out and steadied Gelvil who had frozen and looked ready to pounce. His hand closed around her wrist, grounding her to the present and he stood immediately behind her, glancing at her once and shook his head when she glowered up at him.

"I can make them confess," she hissed quietly.

"No. There are too many of them, and it would get messy. It would also pose the risk of one getting away and leading Legolas to his death," he pointed out.

"How else will we find him then?"

"I do not yet know that answer. But we know he is not here... we are straying very close to Dol Guldur and I have the impression he is no longer there as I originally suspected he might be..." he said, looking wary.

It was that precise moment that the orcs stood, stamping out their fire. "Move out! We waste too much time in these cursed woods. We need to make sure to provide a welcome party for our guest." There was a round of hideous laughter as the orcs amassed together in their group, proceeding through the winding paths again. "To Gundabad!" cried out the leader.

Ice filled Tunnor and Gelvil's hearts and they watched in horror as the orcs moved away, making a line in the direction of the stronghold they preferred to stay a very long way away from.

"Gundabad..." whispered Gelvil, her knees suddenly weak. "Legolas is trapped within the bowels of Gundabad..."

Tunnor's frown had only worsened at the confirmation of his steadily growing suspicions and he clenched his teeth. "Come... We must prepare."

Raising her head, Gelvil watched Tunnor stride back across the branch. "Prepare for what?"

Looking back over his shoulder at her, he uttered only one word. "War."

...

And thats it for Chapter 9, hope you liked it! See you all agan tomorrow :)


	10. War

OKAY LONG ONE. I got a little carried away, but hopefully it seems good for you all. Also sorroy it's a little later than normal. I didn't expect to KEEP on writing and writing and writing.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the tears you shed over this chapter!

...

Niphredil stood within the armoury, silent, thinking, ready. She wore a corset made entirely of a flexible silver metal that no blade would easily pierce. Her skirts were more of a thick fabric trained with a chainmail overlayer embroidered with the same patterns as were on her husband's chest armour. Her battle circlet sat atop her head, her hair pulled over her shoulders and cascading down her backside natly for the time being. She was ready.

Thranduil entered the armoury quietly a minute later, looking at his queen who stood regally in the center of the now empty chamber, looking every part the fierce queen he knew she was on the inside. He approached her quietly, placing his hands upon her petite shoulders and came to stand quietly behind her. "You have ceased crying..."

Turning to face him, Niphredil looked at him calmly, though there was a deep measure of sadness within her gaze yet. "My tears will change nothing. Crying will do no good in this situation..." she murmured, looking down.

He regarded her quietly, pondering her words and then nodded. "You are incredibly strong... I am proud to call you my queen..." he told her.

...

The army stood along the outskirts of Gundabad, sending forth Thranduil, Niphredil and two guardsmen alongside them for support. The orcs had since been notified of their arrival, no doubt seeing them headed there from miles away. And thus, once the party came before the front gates of the stronghold, there was an orc waiting for them, a malicious grin plastered upon it's hideous face.

"Ah... the woodland sprites have come for their babe..." he leered.

Niphredil narrowed her eyes at the creature.

"Return our son to us, and no harm shall come to you," Thranduil commanded.

The orc laughed, no doubt amused at how entitled Thranduil felt to whatever he asked for. Things would not come so easily.

"Ah... but we are having such fun with the boy," hissed the orc. "He makes the prettiest little screams when we-"

"YOU will not hurt him any longer!" exclaimed Niphredil in outrage, her grey eyes burning with malice and contempt. "You will return him to us, or we will destroy every living thing remaining in this accursed abode," she practically snarled, her features distorted with anger. Her hands shaking as she grasped the reigns on her horse, she locked her jaw firmly. "You will return him to us... or you will regret ever having been spawned into this world, orc scum..." she growled.

Thranduil looked at his wife calmly, admiring her strong words and then turned to look at the orc once more. "Unhand my son..." he growled deep in his throat.

The orc chuckled, looking at the king. "You really want us to unhand him...? Right now...?"

At that precise moment there was a soft cry from above and Niphredil directed her attention to the topmost tower, her eyes widened in fear as her son was dragged forward by another orc, looking like he had truly been tortured by them for sport. "Legolas..." she breathed, her eyes brimming with tears. "No..." she breathed, lifting a hand towards him a little, not knowing what to do in that exact moment.

Tunnor who stood at the front lines gritted his teeth in outrage, strung his bow and immediately fired on the orc who gripped Legolas' right arm, not hesitating in his kill.

There was a thump and silence, followed swiftly by hideous screeches from within the monument, as orcs made their presence known quickly.

Niphredil let out a gasp and her horse reared up in alarm at the sudden onslaught of noises. Once down, Niphredil glared murderous at the orc before them and drew her blade, along with her husband. "Your blood will stain this ground tonight as a testament of what you have done," she cried angrily, her horse lunging forward, allowing her to siftly remove the head from the orcs shoulders.

And the battle began.

Thranduil and his party charged forwards as the army behind them followed close behind, flooding the gates of Gundabad and breaking through their front forces. The sheer outrage upon the elves faces was an unparalleled horror. Creatures who were normally so calm and demure were absolutely terrifying to behold in this newfound anger.

There was cries and screams all around as Thranduil battled, holding tight to the reign of his elk in his left hand, while with his right he swung calculatingly and wildly, destroying any living thing that came close enough. He looked around anxiously for his wife at one point during the battle, and saw her running on her own feet up towards what he assued was the entrance to the tower he had last seen Legolas upon. He hoped he was safe still, and nodded in relief when he saw Gelvil follow close behind, accomanied by another member of the guard, both doing their jobs and protecting the queen to the best of their ability while she went in search of her son.

Niphredil ran up the steps, taking them two at a time; Gelvil and her fellow guardsman did the same. Niphredil turned a corner sharply and gasped as they were met with a trio of large orcs. The three elves took on the orcs, but in such a confined space it was difficult to take them down, and once they were slaughtered, Niphredil was suddenly aware of a very sharp and brutal pain in her right side.

"My queen!" gasped Gelvil in alarm.

Niphredil turned to look at her and then looked down, seeing that a foul orc blade had managed to pierce the metal corset she wore and wounded her deeply. She felt faint at the sight of such a horrid wound, but he worry still remained with Legolas. "It is nothing... I am alright," she said and reached out to steady Gelvil before she could exaime the wound more closely. "I will be fine, Gelvil. We MUST find Legolas," she commanded, turning away and striding up the steps once more, ignoring the burning that began to grow inside her, and the heart break that came with it for reasons only she knew.

The three elves reached the top of the tower at last and Niphredil was so determined to save Legolas, she slayed the orc standing up there with her son without batting an eyelash. Striding to her son, she collapsed to her knees and drew him close, overwhelmed with relief and emotion. "Legolas... oh my dear son..." she sobbed finally, clutching him close. "I am so sorry I let them take you from me... I am so so sorry..."

Legolas cried into her shoulder and clutched onto her tightly. "Nana... nana I am so sorry I disobeyed you... I want to go home... I want to see ada..." he pleaded.

Niphredil pulled back and nodded, brushing back his hair from his dirty face. "You will see him soon. Leren, I need you to take Legolas from here. It isn't safe," she said, standing up and wincing a bit as she did so, carrying Legolas to the elf man.

He nodded, placing him in his arms carefully, mindful of the injuried littering the princelings skin. "We shall await your return in the kingdom halls," he stated before heading down the steps swiftly, his blade in his right hand.

Gelvil watched him go, and then turned around abruptly when she heard the queen collapse onto her left knee, clutching her wound. "Niphredil!" she exclaimed.

Niphredil shook her head, waving her away. "Do not fuss over me. I am fine."

"You are not alright, my lady, you-"

"Stop calling me that..."

"You are injured. And greivously at that. You must seek a healer," Gelvil interrupted, holding Niphredil's shoulders firmly and suddenly was surprised to see her queen weeping silently. "Niphredil..." she breathed, her gut instinct telling her something was more amiss than she knew.

Niphredil looked so horribly sadenned when she looked up into the face of Gelvil. She smiled weakly and shook her head. "It is not I who I weep for..." she whispered sadly.

Gelvil was no longer aware of the sounds of battle around her. Something was very very wrong, and she knew it by the heart broken look in Niphredil's eyes. "How deep is the wound...?" she asked hesitantly.

"Very deep..." the queen responded and she grimaced as another wave of pain overcame her. "But I do not care about that..."

"Then... you cry because..." and Gelvil glanced down at the angle of the wound and cold dread spread over her as she she suspected only one reasoning for the queen's suffering.

Niphredil watched her and let out a small gasp of a laugh. "I was going to have a daughter..." she said quietly.

Gelvil looked at her in horror, glancing down at the deep and bloody wound again and then back at Niphredil. "You... no... no no no..." she whimpered, her eyes brimming with tears. "Niphredil... no..." she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek as she was overcome with sadness for the queen.

Niphredil smiled weakly and looked down with a sigh. "I wanted to name her Tauriel..." she said sadly. Her tone was beyond heart break then. She had resigned herself to her loss, and she knew this time it had been entirely her fault. She had been reckless, and foolishly thought it would be alright. That she would be safe... But she had endagered her unborn daughter and could feel now that small life force had slipped away due to where her wound had been dealt.

Gelvil slumped forward a little, hugging herself in an effort to console herself, not knowing what to do to ease Niphredil's sadness and pain. She was drawn out of her thoughts by the queen's voice again though.

"You must never tell Thranduil..." she said.

Gelvil looked at her suddenly, stricken. "He did not know?"

Niphredil shook her head. "No... I wished for it to be a surprise that he discovered on his own this time... But he won't now. So you must never speak of this to him. To anyone..." she said seriously, wiping away her tears and struggling to stand again.

Gelvil stood as well, reaching out to help balance Niphredil as best as she was able with her body feeling so numb as it did. "You need a healer..."

"No. My place is here. It is too late to repair the damage I would wish to have mended... Come... We must finish this fight..."

...

Thranduil glared at the orc beneath him, swinging his sword down and lopping his head off with one quick stroke. He loked around, seeing no immediate sign of Niphredil and assumed she must still be up in the tower doing what was needed to ensure Legolas' safety. He turned as the sounds of battle changed drastically behind him and he looked up, watching as many of his men backed away, and orcs laughed maliciously before an enormous cave.

There was horrific and gutteral growling that issued from the entrance to that cave, and dread spread like wildfire in the king's chest. His glare turned to an expression of apprehension and he steadied himself upon his elk as a blast of fire emanated from the cave entrance, followed closeley by a deep and terrifying voice.

"How dare you elves enter into the fray and think you can escape without consequence..." snarled that voice.

A pair of great red eyes stared out from the darkness of the cave and Thranduil knew the orcs were nothing in comparison to this real weapon they would now have to fight. "No..." he breathed.

"Oh yes..." came that sickened voice again. "Yes, it is exactly as you fear, little woodland king..." and with that, a loud crunch was heard as the great scaled beast stepped from within his cave, his body such a dark shade of red it was nearly black, and the underbelly was a pale orange. An awesome and imosing dragon stood before Thranduil's army, unfurling its wings extravagantly, a look of pure evil in its gaze. "Prepare to die here..." he snarled, and took flight, soaring over the war waging beneath, setting ablaze to the elves and anywhere they tried to escape.

Thranduil reigned in his elk, riding forwards and issued orders left and right to bring down the dragon, trying to maintain his composure and in so doing, maintain order amongst his people. They did well though, following his commands without hesitation or question, the archers especially taking aim and firing arrows at the weak underbelly of the dragon.

Though it was too smart to not notice what they planned. With an outraged roar that filled the skies, the dragon plumetted downwards and landed before Thranduil, grinning at him tauntingly. "You think you can defeat me? Tiny weak little creatures as yourselves. You stand no chance against me."

Thranduil narrowed his eyes and at the same moment, noticed the spaces between the dragon's scales burning. With only seconds to spare, he cast a barrier around himself just as the dragn unleashed hellfire itself on him. He cried out in agony as his face was burned for a moment before he was fully protected. He turned his face away, covering it with his hand and yelled in agony as his flesh was burned away and his eye was left blind from the damage. He lifted his face slowly, his expression givng away how angered he felt at the attack.

And then the dragon took flight, but not before Gelvil managed to aim a clean shot when the dragn had failed to notice her stepping from the tower entrance. She fireddirectly towards where his heart would be, the arrow piercing his weak hide and killing the beast. As he crashed down to the earth, the battle continued waging around them and Niphredil found her way to Thranduil, gasping at the damage done to his face.

He looked at her solemnly and then closed his eyes, redirecting his energy to heal his face as though nothing had been done.

Niphredil reached out to touch his cheek for a moment and then looked back at the battle. "We must end it..." she said and frowned.

He nodded, extending a hand to her so he could help her climb back atop the elk.

Niphredil looked at his hand and then up at him. She smiled weakly at him. "No..." she said and turned to face the battle. "I will end it before any more lives are lost today," she said, striding forwards into the battle.

Thranduil's blood turned to ice and he followed her. "Niphredil, you will not do as I think you plan to," he said loudly.

"I will, and you cannot stop me," she said and turned on him, determination in her face. "Even if we leave here, they will only come after us... I will not risk putting Legolas and you into that sort of danger..."

He looked at her and then his eyes strayed to the wound in her belly and to the other wounds she had recieved since coming down from the tower. He met her eyes then and fell silent.

She came back towards him, smiling weakly and leaned up, kissing him tenderly. When she pulled away, she cupped his cheek and her eyes brimmed with tears a little. "Go..." Without another word, she turned away, cleaving her way to the center of the battle, no longer caring if another wound was dealt to her along the way. She was not leaving this place. And Thranduil knew that now.

He watched her and felt his own eyes brim with tears, though he blinked them away as quickly as possible, knowing that weeing would do nothing to change what had gone unsaid. He knew Niphredil's wounds were too great. He knew that she had set in her mind that she would remain here forever after... but that knowledge did nothing to ease the weight in his heart as he climbed atop his elk, commanding his army once more to retreat.

As the elves backed away from the center of the fight, Niphredil remained there, glancing back over her shoulder every so often to make sure they were leaving as she knew they would. Once they were far enough, she cast a barrier around herself, knowing to not do so would be foolish as more and more orcs came at her. She was fast and deadly with her weapon, but they were far more in number than she. She then bean to murmur an ancient phrase and spell under her breath, feeling the power rise within her, flood her every bone and vein until she felt she might burst. She was mildly aware of her skin that had gone a pearly white, glowing as though from within, her hair having turned a strange silvery blue as the power filling her from the maia threatened to escape. With a last look back, she saw Thranduil standing atop the hillock, and she smiled. She mouthed a single phrase to him, not knowing if he could see from there or not, and then closed her eyes as awesome power engulfed her and errupted from her as the epicenter and obliderated the stronghold of all life within seconds inside a poerful burst of white light, followed by a terrible aftershock that spread out far and wide.

Thranduil watched from atop his elk, his face one of anguish as he watched the last moments of his beloved queen's life occur within Gundabad. Her wounds were too great... she would not have survived long after the battle regardless, but no matter how many times he told this to himself, the pain only grew in his heart. He felt his face crumble and he lowered his head, barely able to maintain his composure as he gripped the reigns in his hands. Of course he had seen her mouth the simple phrase that she loved him in his direction. He knew she loved him, and she loved Legolas. And he would love her eternally as well until they could be reunited in distant lands and worlds a long time away from then...

With a heavy heart and shaky sigh, he lifted his head and looked out at the now empty mountainside, no sign of life remaining within it, and turned his steed, leading his army back home.

...

Legolas stood in the entrance hall of their kingdom with everyone else who had remained behind. He watched as the gates opened to allow the passage of those who were to return from battle. He looked overjoyed and relieved to see his father, astride his elk. When he came inside, he dismounted and tok the reigns, leading the way, the other warriors following behind.

Legolas looked at him and then at the others, watching intently for a familiar head of black hair. When he saw Gelvil and Tunnor come in with no sign of the queen, he looked back at Thranduil curiously, his smile faltering. He then looked back at the procession, his eyes searching more wildly for his mother, who still did not come.

"Nana..." he breathed, confusion written all over his face. Perhaps she was last... Maybe...

He broke free of those waiting and watching, welcoming those who returned, and ran straight to the front, standing infront of his father. "Ada! Where is nana?" he asked.

Those who were standing nearby looked at the king quietly, suspicion growing in ther hearts at why the queen was not in stride with the king upon returning home.

The elven king looked down at Legolas and sank slowly down onto one knee, meeting his gaze, so much like his own. The sadness was now visible upon his face, and he did not know what to say to his son. How could he tell him his mother was gone forever...? How could he tell him she had perished in the battle...? His blue eyes filled with tears and he shook his head.

Legolas looked at Thranduil, growing horror appearing on his face and he felt his eyes well up. "Nana..." he whispered, looking down as he began to weep.

Thranduil reached out and pulled Legolas into his arms, holding him close, so dearly. He turned his face into his son's hair, weeping with him as other members of the kingdom wept openly in horror and heartache at the loss of their beloved queen. The king lifted Legolas up, standing from the floor and continued to hold him as the procession made their way back inside, a dark sadness coming over the kingdom from that day on.

...

Please feel free to review if you liked this chapter! Tomorrow will be the final chapter in this story, so lok forward to that, aaannnndddd I will see you all later!


	11. For the Queen

Good morning my readers! So, this is the final chapter to this fanfic, and I hope you enjoyed this short little journey. Again, please feel free to review at the end and let me know what you think, as I do love hearing from you all.

DISCLAIMER: I am in ownership of nothing to do with Middle Earth, cause otherwise if I did, I would not be a poor little bloke like I am now.

...

The procession of elves made their way through the twilit woods, mourning their losses with a heart wrenching lament for their deceased queen. Though none mourned harder than the king and the prince.

As they wove through the tangled brush and followed the not so often used pathways, they carried with them a stone of pure white. When they reached the entrance of Mirkwood, they found several creatues from the lands around hadgathered there as though waiting for the elves to join them. When they were all assembled, Thranduil motioned for the stone to be put in place and when it was stood up, he cast an ancient spell of sorts, the stone crumbling away in pieces here and there until it took the shape of his late and beloved queen. It had been carved into the very likeness of her kind face, a hood raised over her head as though in travel to the other worlds.

Gazing upon her likeness, Legolas felt sadness gnaw away at his heart and he reached for his father's hand, seeking comfort from the only parent he had left.

Gelvil stood quietly next to Tunnor, turning to look at him for a moment when he put an arm around her shoulders consolingly. She reached up and laced her fingers with his, her eyes brimming with tears at the loss of her dear friend, grateful to Tunnor now more than ever as he pressed his lips in an affectionate manner to her head.

The queen's lament ceased slowly until the woods were quiet. It was like all life had quieted to pay their respects to a kind and loving individual, who even if they had never known her, they would know and cherish the thought of her yet.

"May this likeness serve as the entrance to our kingdom from this year hence..." Thranduil said. "To all who wish to seek our kingdom, may they be welcomed and judged by the queen first..."

As the elves began to move away in silence, one by one they returned to their halls and home, until only Thranduil and Legolas remained. Eventually, Legolas was lifted into Thranduil's arms and they solemnly returned to their great halls as well, treasuring every last memory of Niphredil in their hearts.

Over time, the statue did not fall into disrepair while the rest of the wood did around it. It was said, the king of Mirkwood grew cold and unloving towards all save his son. It was also said, those who entered that way through Mirkwood felt a strange and eerie presence when faced against the queen's likeness; as though she could truly see one and judge for herself. If any passed, they only grew lost in those dark woods, finding it difficult to remain upon the path, often times, never being heard from again...

...

EPILOGUE

...

A flash of copper red hair darted through the woods that one would not immediately notice given the elf child's small height. She was barely six years of age, and was wild, cunning, smart and skilled. Every part the future captain she would one day become.

As the elf child slowed down, she panted softly, her large green eyes gazing out of her pale childish face. Swallowing, she noticed something and pushing her way through the tangled brush, she stepped onto what looked like a very ancient pathway. But it was not the path that caught her attention.

A tall and strangely beautiful statue stood on the other side of the path. Approaching it quietly, her bow lowered to her side, the small child tilted her head, tucking her copper hair behind her ear as she came to stand before it. Looking up into the gentle face of the elf woman made of white stone, which had become worn down and a little dirty over the hundreds of years since it had stood there, she was overcome with a strange melancholy, but also fondness for the nameless being. She smiled at her and felt it only right to bow at the waist politely.

Straightening, the girl smiled wider, a sense of rightness and contentment washing over her. "Nana!" she called back over her shoulder. "Nana come look at this!"

There was a moment where there was no response, but that didn't seem to trouble the confident little elf child as she moved to kneel before the statue, her bow now on the ground next to her while her small hands pulled away the foliage growing over the base of the statue, curious to see if a name or explanation had been engraved there. She found none.

"Tauriel, what is it?" came her mother's voice and she turned to look as Gelvil stepped through the foliage gracefully, her eyes straying from her daughter immediately to the statue. Her expression softened and she looked slightly sadenned to be there.

Tauriel caught this immediately and stood in haste. "Nana, do you know who she is? Can you tell me?"

Gelvil looked from the statue to her daughter and then sighed. Coming to sit down next to Tauriel, Gelvil reached up and brushed Tauriel's hair back from her face. "Her name is Niphredil... She was Thranduil's wife... and our Queen..."

Tauriel's expression turned to one of awe as she looked back up at the beautiful statue. "She must have been beautiful..."

Gelvil smiled and nodded. "Yes. She was..."

Tauriel smiled at Gelvil then and tilted her head. "You knew her, didn't you nana? I can tell how sad you look."

She was surprised at how perceptive Tauriel had always been, but it was a pleasure to open up to her about it nonetheless. "Yes. She was my friend since childhood."

"When did she die?"

"... A very long time ago... Hundreds upon hundreds of years ago..."

"Is that why Thranduil does not smile?"

Gelvil sighed, and then nodded. "Yes. That is why. He is sad... He misses his wife still very much. He pretends to be mean and cold towards others... but I think he is just hurting very badly on the inside..."

Tauriel looked at her worriedly and then back up at the statue.

Gelvil smiled then, glancing up at Niphredil and then shifted. "Come, your father is probably wondering where e have gotten to," she said and stood.

"Bah, he thinks I can't go off on my own still," Tauriel staid, pushing herself up onto her feet and began to walk back with her mother, picking up her bow along the way.

"Then show him otherwise," Gelvil grinned. "Train hard and become captain, just like him."

Tauriel grinned, looking up at her. "I will, nana. I will show ada I can be just as good as him. Better, even."

Gelvil giggled and nudged her ahead, watching her rush off excitedly to find Tunnor, her father.

Pausing for a moment, Gelvil turned back to look at the statue across the pathway and smiled fondly. "I hope you don't mind I named my daughter after yours..." she said quietly. "I thought you might like to see Tauriel in some way, here..." There was a sense of happiness and rightness that washed over Gelvil at these words and she smiled wider, gazing up at the statue for a moment longer.

"Nana! Come, ada found us!" came Tauriel's voice from some distance ahead. Gelvil looked over and grinned, seeing Tauriel dragging Tunnor by the hand towards her, an amused grin on his handsome face as he followed his daughter.

Smiling, Gelvil turned back and brought her fingers to her lips, bowed to the statue, and then turned away at last, feeling in her heart that Niphredil would be overjoyed to see her daughter, most definitely even have loved her like her own if she had known her.


End file.
